


Never Let Him Go

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: It's World War II in the Pacific.





	Never Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Never Let Him Go

## Never Let Him Go

#### by Aqualegia

Title: Never Let Him Go  
Author: Aqualegia  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction  
Date Archived: 02/26/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None.  
Permission to Archive: Yes to Gossamer, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, WWOMB, Spookys. Anywhere else please ask.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Written for the "2002: A Cube Oddity" challenge, January 26th, 2002, in which we had to put Mulder and Krycek into one of our favourite films. I chose South Pacific.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
Summary: It's World War II in the Pacific.

* * *

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Never Let Him Go  
by Aqualegia  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing You may hear him laughing across a crowded room and night after night, as strange as it seems, The sound of his laughter will sing in your dreams. 

\-----with apologies to Rogers and Hammerstein 

"Mister Mulder. Your attendance at the soiree this evening is not open for discussion!" Captain Skinner declared. He glared across the desk at his subordinate. "The planters have been very generous to our forces so far, and we need their continued co-operation. They have provided some substantial buildings for the fleet hospital and the space for us to build whatever else we need. They asked that the doctors and nurses from the hospital should attend... as the head of a department, I require you to be there. A few hours drinking punch and making polite conversation is not much to ask in return for their support." 

Lt. Commander Mulder chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. "Sorry, Sir. When you put it like that...." 

Skinner smiled at the capitulation. "I know you are dedicated to your patients, and I am grateful for it... but, well, just try to enjoy yourself." He suppressed a sigh. "Thank you, Commander, you can go now." 

"Thank you, Sir." The Commander came to attention, saluted perfunctorily then went out of the office. 

The Captain watched him go then shook his head. "If the man wasn't such a genius the military wouldn't put up with him," he muttered as he pulled the next folder from the pile awaiting his attention. He pushed thoughts of Mulder aside and applied his mind to the next problem. 

-oo0oo- 

The hotel function room was already crowded with people when Mulder arrived. The ladies were making splashes of colour against the white dress uniforms of the base or hospital personnel, and the plain suits of the men from the planters' families and those from the military who, like himself, had chosen to wear a tuxedo instead of their uniform in response to the 'formal evening attire may be worn' instructions. 

"Have the whole population of the islands crammed themselves into this room?" he wondered. 

There seemed to be a lot of flirting going on. He smiled wryly, he'd seen this type of thing back home... the marriage mart was in full swing, but no liberties would be allowed. Back home, of course, he had himself been treated as a prize catch, not only because of his profession, but also because he came from a 'good' family. 

Looking around at the family groupings caused Mulder to frown. There was something a little off about the number of women in the room... there should have been many more in the 'eligible' age range than were here. Then the obvious answer occurred to him. The planters had probably hidden them away somewhere so they wouldn't get their heads turned by all the men in uniform. 

An infectious laugh reached his ears and he looked at the group of people to his left, trying to identify its source... and caught his breath as lust lanced through him at the sight which met his eyes... A tall, dark haired man was laughing and talking to a petite red-haired woman, wearing an emerald-green evening dress. It had been a long time since he had seen someone who had appealed to him on such a primeval level. As he took in the broad shoulders, filling out the beautifully tailored white jacket, the narrow hips and the long legs encased in black pants, he knew he wanted this man more than he had ever desired anyone before. 

Suddenly realizing he was jeopardizing his career, he dragged his eyes away pulling at the hem of his jacket in the hope that no one would notice his reaction. Then, thinking it best to remove himself from the vicinity of temptation, he sidled along the wall to his right. 

Accepting a drink from one of the waiters, he passed the time waiting for his erection to subside trying to guess who was the husband, lover or brother of whom from the swirling throng... anything to take his mind off the desire which had sparked so deep within him. 

"Ah, there you are Commander Mulder." Skinner's voice brought his musings to a halt. "Come and meet our benefactors." 

Mulder obediently followed the Captain through the throng to a side room where a number of the planters were already talking to some of the senior military personnel. He almost moaned in pain when he realized that the tall handsome man he'd been drawn to earlier was amongst them. Fortunately for his reputation he was better able to control his reaction to the man this time, and was able to shake hands with Alexandre Krycek, who proved to be the owner of the buildings he was using, without disgracing himself. 

After exchanging a polite, "Bon soir," with the object of his desire, Mulder found himself making polite conversation for about an hour with various members of the local community. Then, just as he thought his ordeal was almost over, he was buttonholed by a very much older man who complained at him in a mixture of French and broken English about the requisitioning of his labour by the US military. Not speaking any French, Mulder was having difficulty making the man understand that, not only did he not employ any local labour personally, he was not in a position to do anything to help him. 

Just as he was about to sour international relations and bop the querulous man on the nose, a calming hand was placed on his shoulder, and a husky voice spoke to the old man in flawless French. When his saviour stopped talking, the planter bowed stiffly to Mulder, and with a muttered, "Pardon, monsieur," he stalked off in the direction of Captain Skinner. 

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," Mulder said once the irate Frenchman was out of earshot. 

"You're welcome, Commander Mulder." 

Mulder, surprised at the seeming effortless switch between French and English, turned to meet the amused green eyes of Alexandre Krycek. 

"Why don't we take a walk in the garden whilst Monsieur Bertin confronts the Captain," Krycek suggested quietly, an unmistakable invitation in his calm gaze. 

Mulder smiled, eager to accept the invitation. "Aprs vous, Monsieur Krycek." 

Krycek laughed. "Please call me Alex," he requested. 

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel, and led the way out on to the terrace through the tall windows, just behind where they had been standing. Side by side they strolled away from the brightly-lit building until only the light from the setting sun lit their path to a more secluded spot near the water's edge. 

They stood there quietly, looking at the view, as the light faded and the moon rose. 

Eventually, Krycek broke the silence. "May I call you Fox?" he asked quietly, turning to face the American. 

Mulder turned to look at his companion and grinned wryly. "I don't usually use it, but I like the way you say it... so, yes." 

"Fox," he murmured, then, moving slowly so that Mulder could draw back if he wanted to, Alex took hold of his right hand and brought it, palm upwards, to his lips. 

Mulder felt the blood pooling in his groin, and gave a soft moan as the other man stepped into his space and brushed their lips together. 

"I want you," Alex whispered, his breath brushing Mulder's face. 

Mulder threw caution to the winds. "I want you too," he replied, and leaned in to kiss the other man. 

The sound of a voice calling out from the direction of the hotel broke them apart, bringing them back to earth with a thump. 

"Mr Krycek, where are you?" They recognized the voice of Commander Harbison, Captain Skinner's executive officer. The man called again, getting closer... 

"Zut alors! Now what!" Krycek muttered. Then, after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he went on, "Much as I would like to continue this tonight, I suppose I had better go see why I am being called. Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

Dazed, Mulder nodded. 

"... about six? I can make sure there will be no interruptions...." 

Fox pulled himself together, "I'd like that, thank you, Alex." 

"See you then, Fox." Krycek stole another quick kiss, then walked away towards the hotel and the approaching man, hoping that no one would notice his arousal. 

Mulder turned back to the view across the bay, now bathed in moonlight, and wondered how he was going to survive the next twenty-four hours. 

-oo0oo- 

Krycek met up with Harbison, and walked back to the reception with him while the American explained that Captain Skinner wanted to talk to him privately. 

Curbing his impatience, Krycek allowed himself to be escorted to a side room, where Skinner was waiting for him, accompanied by a young man in the uniform of a Marine Lieutenant. 

Skinner, recognizing that Krycek was not pleased at having his evening interrupted, said, "I apologize for summoning you, Monsieur. I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Joe Cable." He waited while the two younger men shook hands, then continued. "Lieutenant Cable has an interest in Marie Louise Island, which, I understand, you know well." 

Krycek nodded. "Yes, before the war, I had substantial holdings there, and I used to do a lot of hunting and fishing there, too." 

"Do you have any maps of the place I could look at?" Cable interjected. 

"Yes I do. I could get my factor to deliver them to Captain Skinner's office first thing tomorrow morning." 

Skinner cleared his throat. "I know it is an imposition, Monsieur, but would you mind bringing them yourself... the fewer people who know of our interest, the better... you understand...." 

"Yes, I do understand," Krycek assured him, then turned to the Lieutenant as the latter said; 

"Could we talk for a while about the island now, Mr Krycek? It would be very useful to me if you could answer a few questions." he added with a disarming smile. 

Only the knowledge that he had a whole evening alone with Fox planned for the next night made Krycek nod amiably and gesture towards a pair of comfortable chairs. "Now is as good a time as any," he said courteously. 

-oo0oo- 

Alexandre Krycek slept late the next day, so it was almost mid-morning before he arrived at Skinner's office with the maps he had promised to provide. 

For the next hour and a half the four men poured over the maps, while Krycek went into more details about the terrain. 

After thanking him for his help, Skinner said, "Lieutenant Cable would stand a much better chance of survival, if he were accompanied by someone who knows the territory as well as you do." 

Krycek shrugged, "There are plenty of natives who fled the Japanese invasion and have come here with their families for you to chose from. 

Cable looked uncomfortable for a moment. "We can't be sure that's why they came... and in any case, I don't speak their language, nor do I speak French. I'm not against taking someone with us that you trust, but I am asking you, Monsieur Krycek, to come with me... without your assistance, your knowledge... I would not stand any chance of success." 

Krycek turned to look out of the window, seeing Fox Mulder in his mind's eye.... Could he give up his at happiness for this? He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Lieutenant. I cannot accompany you. I will provide you with a couple of guides, but I must stay here." 

Skinner added his pleas to those of the Lieutenant, "Please think about it before you give your final answer." When Krycek went to say 'no' again, he added, "Please, Monsieur, think very hard about the proposition before you say 'no'. This mission is vital to retaining our hold on the islands and defeating the Japanese Navy. We desperately need someone with your experience to aid us at this time." 

Krycek compressed his lips to a thin line, then gave a Gallic shrug. "I will not change my mind Captain," he said decisively. He picked up his hat, wished them 'good morning' then left to return to his house on the headland. 

-oo0oo- 

That evening, Alex stood on the headland, staring down the track waiting impatiently for Fox to arrive. Everything was ready. The meal laid out, the wine cooled, and Henri, his head servant and main confidante, had been fully briefed... All that was lacking was their guest. 

Finally a jeep came into view, toiling up the winding track leading to his home. He waved a welcome, and then strolled through the house to welcome in person the man whom he hoped would soon be sharing his life. 

After the meal, during which they discussed the local life as it had been before the war, and the medical facilities that they had enjoyed, they took their brandies out on to the terrace, where Alex assured Fox that Henri would guarantee their privacy. 

Placing their glasses down on the stone table, Alex took Fox in his arms and kissed him. 

"I have been wanting to do that all evening," Fox said breathlessly. Wrapping his arms around Alex's neck he proceeded to rub himself suggestively against the other man's torso, he initiated another kiss. 

"I have been waiting since we were interrupted last night," Alex replied trying to remain cool, then allowing Fox to retake possession of his mouth. He was painfully aroused when he drew back. "I want you so much," he murmured, "But there is also much that I need to say to you, Fox, before we go any further. These islands are my home, I have lived here for most of my life... and... our way of life is very different to what you have known. If you are to become part of my life, to live here with me, you will have to come to terms with these differences." 

He moved to the table and rang a small gong. A few minutes later Henri appeared accompanied by two young children with coffee coloured skins. Alex introduced them to Fox as Martin and Nadine. Fox was polite, but didn't quite understand why he was being introduced, they didn't seem to speak much English and as he didn't speak much French, all they did was smile at each other. 

Alex took them over to one of the benches, and said, "Asseyez vous, mon petits." He gestured for Mulder to seat himself, then sat down between the two children. Putting an arm round the shoulders of each of them, he urged them closer to his sides. 

He looked up at Mulder through his long lashes, and smiled. "I want to tell you about my family, how we came to live here." He paused as Martin wriggled closer. "My parents met at a ball in Vienna. 

"My father's name was Dominic Krycek, my mother's was Alexandra Ivanovna. Her parents were Ekaterine and Dmitri Ivanov. He was a distant cousin of the Czar, and the Russian Ambassador to what was then the Austro-Hungarian Empire. My father's parents were Julienne and Jaroslav Krycek and they lived in Vienna. He was a wealthy shipowner and the heir to a Barony. When my parents met and fell in love, it didn't please their parents very much, they had other plans for their children... but when the two men met and got to know one another, they became good friends. 

"Fortunately, by the time relations became a bit strained between their respective countries, Dmitri Ivanov had first been appointed the Ambassador to Italy, then to Mexico. My father and mother lived on his estates in Russia - which is where I was born in 1912. 

"If you know anything about European history around the turn of the century, you'll know that there were a lot of tensions between countries, this caused my Grandfathers a great deal of worry." He paused again, and took a sip of his brandy. 

"Grandfather Krycek took passage on one of his own ships to Mexico to meet Grandfather Ivanov, and discuss taking their families elsewhere. They liquidated what assets they could, ostensibly to start ranching in South America. War came very soon after they left, and nothing was the same afterwards.... The estates in Russia were gone, the Empires was no more. Then, as if that were not enough, there came the Influenza epidemic that killed so many people worldwide. By the time it was over only Grandfather Ivanov, my mother, father, and myself were left. Too many bad memories, and the threat of civil strife decided them to settle elsewhere... they still had some ships and one of them was hired to bring a French family here... my family decided to take the opportunity to see something of the South Pacific.... and here we are." 

He grinned at Fox, then looked down at the children. "And now you have heard the story, it is time for you to go to bed." 

Henri magically appeared, and after Krycek had given each of the children a kiss on the cheek, he took them away. 

"That was a fascinating story," Mulder said as he picked up his glass. "And they are adorable children, Alex, are they Henri's?" 

"No, they are mine. I was married to Annette, their mother, for five years... she, and her brother Jean-Pierre, were killed when the island steamer sank off Australia in a storm nearly four years ago." 

Years of subliminal indoctrination by his parents against mixed marriages, and people of mixed blood, flooded his mind. "But they're not white..." 

"They are Eurasian..." 

Unable to see past his parent's prejudices, Fox backed away, suddenly uncomfortable with the fact this man, no matter how desirable, had... well... had... Shaking he put his brandy bowl on the table. "I'm sorry, Alex, I think this has been a great mistake... thank you for dinner... for everything... Goodbye." He turned on his heel, hurried to where he'd parked the jeep, and drove back down the hillside. 

Shaken by the sudden turn of events, Alex was rooted to the spot. Too late he started after the fleeing man and could only watch helplessly as Fox sped away. With a feeling of deep sadness, Alex watched him go, the returned to the terrace and to the brandy. Only once the bottle was empty did he finally go to bed, alone....s 

-oo0oo- 

Hung over, and after an almost sleepless night, Alex went to see Captain Skinner and told him that he had changed his mind about accompanying Lieutenant Cable to Marie Louise. Naturally, he would have to put his affairs in order first, but that should only take a couple of days. 

Skinner didn't question the change of heart, he was only too pleased that the operation could go ahead, and as soon as his visitor had left, he set the wheels in motion to procure their transport. 

Three days later, the coast watching team was landed on Marie Louise Island. 

-oo0oo- 

Mulder, meanwhile, was not doing well. He was not sleeping properly, and a yet another letter from his Mother admonishing him about being careful not to consort with the natives hadn't helped his peace of mind at all. 

As the days went by, the number of patients increased dramatically as the Navy started flying more strikes against the enemy. His days were busy, and his nights were restless, filled with dreams. 

His mind kept replaying the first sight and sound of the fascinating man; their meeting; the kiss at sunset on the beach... 

...and the sound of his laughter echoed through his dreams. 

-oo0oo- 

Two weeks after the disastrous dinner date, determined to see Alex again and to try to work out his conflicted feelings, he attended the next social event to which the planters were invited without coercion, and found that he was bitterly disappointed that Krycek did not put in an appearance. 

Finally he admitted the truth to himself, he still wanted Alex Krycek... 

Two days later, while treating some pilots who had been injured, he heard two of them talking about the accurate information being given to them by Joe and the Frenchman. Mulder pricked up his ears... He remembered seeing Joe Cable talking earnestly with Alex Krycek on that first night after the he had been called back to the hotel to talk to Captain Skinner... Could it be possible that the mysterious Frenchman and Alex was the same person? 

That evening, as soon as he was off duty, Mulder requisitioned a jeep and drove up the hillside to Krycek's home. Henri greeted him politely and told him the Master was not at home today. But he couldn't be persuaded to provide any further information on his whereabouts, or what time he was due home. 

All during the next day there were signs, for those with the experience to read them, of the Navy preparing for a major offensive, and he was not surprised to be summoned to a staff meeting in Skinner's office that evening. Hoping to glean some additional information by arriving early, he was outside the wireless office when he heard Alex's unmistakable voice telling the operator that the Japanese were pulling out. He also passed on some bad news, Joe Cable had been killed in the last raid on their position and they would be moving as soon as they had finished packing up their gear. Even as he was speaking they could hear the scream of diving planes and the rattle of machine guns, the impact of bullets... and the transmission ended abruptly. 

With a feeling of horror he listened while the radio operator tried to contact Alex again... but there was no reply. 

Catching Skinner as he left the wireless room, Mulder asked, "Wasn't that Alex Krycek, the planter you introduced me to, speaking just then?" 

Skinner nodded, worry making him more garrulous than normal. "Yes, he and Joe Cable went to Marie Louise to spy on Japanese shipping movements around these islands. If it weren't for the information they have been providing it's more likely we would be in full retreat by now instead of advancing. Wait here while I give the order to get Krycek out of there, and then I'll walk with you to the briefing." 

Now, at last, he knew where Alex was... 

During the long briefing, Mulder had difficulty concentrating... he was too busy was praying for Alex's safety. 

-oo0oo- 

The next day there was chaos everywhere with personnel being embarked, and although the hospital wouldn't be moving, for which Mulder was extremely grateful, he did have to provide a file on every patient under his care, plus a prognosis on when they should be fit for duty. 

He hurried through his tasks, and took the jeep up the hillside again that evening. 

This time, when Henri said that Krycek was not at home, Mulder replied, "I know. The Navy are pulling him out of Marie Louise." 

Henri smiled. "The children will be pleased," he said, "They have missed him." 

Martin poked his head around the door, and looked soulfully at Mulder. "Bon soir, Monsieur Mulder. Do you know when mon Papa is coming home?" 

"I believe he should be home soon," Mulder replied, smiling down into eyes that looked so much like Alex's. 

Henri had an idea. "Why don't you stay for a while, and talk to them," he suggested. "It will help them with their English and they won't be so lonely and you will get to know them better." 

Mulder looked surprised at the invitation, then realizing that Alex probably didn't have any secrets from this old man, he said, "I'd love to." 

"Good. Martin, please show Commander Mulder the way to the terrace, and I will bring your tea out to you when it is ready." 

Martin grinned up at the tall American, then took his hand and almost dragged him through the house to the hilltop terrace. 

Conversation was a little strained at first. Nadine was a little shy and Martin was too young to be able to fill all the silences... but Mulder's experience with his younger sister, and even younger cousins stood him in good stead and by the time Henri appeared with their meal, they were calling him Oncle Fox. 

During the meal, Mulder kept the two children entertained with stories from his childhood. They were so engrossed in his adventures that they did not notice a jeep stopping on the track, and a battle-weary man getting out of it to walk the rest of the way to his home. 

When Alex saw Mulder sitting talking with his children, he felt his heart fill with joy, and he felt alive again. Their eyes met and the American got to his feet and enveloped the 'Frenchman' in a welcoming hug. The children ran to their father and hung on to his legs to join in the celebration. The two men crouched to include them the in the hug.... Then remembering the manners that her father had been teaching her, Nadine invited their Papa to have tea with them, which he gravely accepted. While he was eating she, and Martin, told him some of the tales that Oncle Fox had told them. 

Alex looked across the table at Fox and mouthed, "Thank you." Then, while their eyes were still locked, he asked quietly, "Are you going to stay?" 

"If you will have me." 

Alex smiled, "I'll never let you go...." 

-oo0oo- 

Once the children were in bed. Alex bathed, then re-joined Fox on the terrace, where the American was standing watching the sun set. 

Alex came up behind him. "I never tire of this view," he murmured, putting his arms around the other man and kissing him behind the left ear. 

"I can see why. I don't think I would tire of it either," Fox told him. He turned around and kissed Alex full on the lips. "Or this one," he added. 

"Come to bed with me, Fox." 

"I thought you'd never ask...." 

Alex took hold of his hand, led him along the terrace and through some French windows into the master bedroom. 

Alex released his hold on Fox just long enough to close the wooden shutters behind them which would ensure their privacy, then took him in his arms to give him another soul searing kiss. 

"Take me to bed," Fox pleaded, when he could breathe again. 

Alex grinned, and started unbuttoning Fox's shirt. Fox laughed and batted his hands away. "I said take me; not put me to bed." 

Alex threw back his head and the full-throated, infectious laugh that had originally attracted Mulder's attention fill the room. He placed his hands on either side of Fox's head and gave his a quick kiss, before following the implied instructions and started removing his own clothes. 

Fox found himself laughing too as he finished the job Alex had started. 

Naked and aroused they made for the bed as soon as the last item of their clothing floated towards the floor. Meeting on their knees in the middle of the enormous mattress, they shared a sweet kiss. 

Fox pulled back and stared deep into the eyes of the man who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time, seeing the love in them shining back at him; seeing the tiredness that the man was holding at bay for his sake. Reaching out he pulled Alex down on top of his naked body. "Take me," he said. 

Alex didn't need another invitation. Stretching across to the night stand, he picked up a bottle of scented oil, and slowly prepared them both, massaging and touching, working the oil into the body beneath him, until Fox felt he could stand it no longer. 

"Pleeeeeaaaase," he whined. 

Alex drew back to admire his handiwork, then lifted Fox legs to his shoulders and gently pushed his hard shaft into the now glistening passage. He thrust twice more, then paused. Looking down at the body spread beneath him. 

""Pleeeeeaaaase," Fox whined again. 

Alex moved forward, captured Fox's lips, and nibbled on them, then in answer to another frustrated whine, he started moving faster, and faster... working Fox's straining erection in time with his thrusts. Suddenly he froze, back arched, as his orgasm started to overtake him. 

Fox thought he had never seen any so beautiful in all his life.... then as Alex started to move inside him again no more thought was possible as his own orgasm chased away coherent thought.... 

They lay still for a while, panting from exertion... Then Alex managed to find the energy to pull out of his lover and grab a cloth and make some effort towards cleaning them up, until Fox flung the cloth away and pulled him into his arms. 

Sighing, Alex let himself relax for the first time in many days... feeling safe and comfortable in his lover's arms, he drifted off to sleep. 

Fox stayed awake a long time, just for the joy of watching Alex sleep in his arms. He knew that there were going to be some rivers to cross. They were going to have to be very discreet, at least while he was still in the Navy... and he would probably have to leave his lover for a while when the hospital moved on, as it surely would. But, after the war, he would come back to the islands, he could practise medicine here, just as easily as back in the states... or not... it would be enough that he and Alex would be here... together.... 

**~*~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~*~**

Lynda  
Focussed on Nick Lea  
http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Aqualegia 


End file.
